I 3 ?
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: i dont own this! Nina had a bad relationship with her Ex Jasper and really like Fabian. She decides to sing this song and post it on YouTube.


**House of Anubis Songfic**

Fabina and I 3?

**So Nina just got out of a bad relationship with her Ex Boyfriend Jasper and is starting to like Fabian. She decides to sing this song and post it on Facebook.**

I hooked up my web cam on my laptop and started playing my guitar:

_**Wish I had concentrated  
>They said love was complicated<br>But it's something I just fell into**_

_**And it was overrated  
>But just look what I created<br>I came out alive, but I'm black and blue**_

_**But boy, you ask me if I'm all right  
>Think about what I had to do, yeah<strong>_

_**Wake up and smell the break-up  
>Fix my heart, put on my make-up<br>Another mess I didn't plan**_

_**And I bet you thought you beat me  
>Wish you could only see<br>I got an 'I Heart'  
>Written on the back of my hand<strong>_

_**I'd be fine if you just walked by  
>But you had to talk about why<br>You were wrong and I was right**_

_**But I can't believe you made me sit at home  
>Cry like a baby<br>Wait right by the phone every night**_

_**And now you ask about you and I  
>There's no you and I<br>Remember what you put me through**_

_**I had to**_

_**Wake up and smell the break-up  
>Fix my heart, put on my make-up<br>Another mess I didn't plan**_

_**And I bet you thought you beat me  
>Wish you could only see<br>I got an 'I Heart'  
>Written on the back of my hand<strong>_

_**And when you're home all alone at night  
>You still wonder why<br>You took everything I had away**_

_**But I haven't thought about you and I  
>There's no you and I<br>And I know someday you will**_

_**Wake up and smell the break-up  
>Realize that we won't make-up<br>It didn't go the way you planned**_

_**And you'll know you didn't beat me  
>When you look down and see<br>I got an 'I Heart?'  
>Written on the back of my hand<strong>_

_**Written on the back of my hand  
>An "I Heart?"<br>Yeah, written on the back of my hand**_

When I finished I said into the camera, "This is for you Jasper!" and held my hand which I had written 'I 3 ?' on the back. . "That shows what you get for cheating on me." I turned my video camera off and thought about all the times me and Jasper had shared. We had been dating for almost 2 years now and then he decided to go and cheat on me with my best friend Darclyn and then thought he could still date me. When I told him about my scholarship who punched me in the gut and then gave me a scar that still there by using a butter knife! I pulled my shirt up and looked at the scar that went down my side. How did he use a butter knife to give me a scar like that? I have no clue. My cell phone went off and the screen read Jasper (437) 786- 5984 _**(This number is fake. Sorry of someone has it I just thought it up.) **_I answered it and said "Jasper why are you calling me?" "Why did you post that video?" "Because it's true, you cheated on me with my best friend and ruined our relationship and my friendship with Darclyn." He started yelling, "Well maybe I should just come to England and show you what I can do!" Fabian knocked on my open door and I put my finger on lip in order for him to stay quiet. I motioned for him to come in. I put my phone on speaker as Jasper was finishing threatening me. I said, "Jasper, you can't come to England. You don't even know where I go to school." " Why I can find it by using a thing I call Facebook." "How, I don't update that kind of school stuff or my work place so ha!" "Nina, you know I still like you. And I know you still like me." "No I don't Jasper. Leave me alone." I hung up the phone and sighed. "Nina, what's going on? Who was that?" "A guy I used to date." He looked at the ground and got the frown he always gets when he's thinking. "Nina, I wanted to ask you. Will you be my girl?" wow he actually didn't stutter. "YES" I yelled it remembering what happened when he as asking me to the dance. We hadn't talked much about the kiss recently so I was confused on if we were dating or not. "Good." He smiled and we walked hand and hand into the hallway and up to the attic.

**So that was like one of my favorite fanfics ever! I first heard the song off YouTube and I don't think it's even up yet on a CD. So if you want to listen to it while you read this go to YouTube and type in 'I 3 ?' Or 'I heart ?" Those both work. I'm putting a picture of Nina's outfit on my profile. Hope Y'all love it. **


End file.
